


【苏中】旧梦

by Leniiiinaaa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 意识形态拟人
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniiiinaaa/pseuds/Leniiiinaaa
Summary: “你，背叛了马克思主义！”
Relationships: China/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	【苏中】旧梦

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面  
> *有原创角色  
> 索加利茨——本文语境下是马克思主义  
> 李误（李兴（革命战争时期）李红卫（culture revolution时期））——马列毛主义（简称毛主义，请和毛泽东思想区分）  
> *文中大革命指的是1966-76  
> *希望原创拟人没有影响到您的阅读

古老的传说中耶稣处处显示奇迹，他使麻风病人康复，使瞎的重见光明，把死人复活过来。现代人不再需要神迹，社会取代了自然，人推翻了上帝。倒下巨人的庞大骨架依然庇护着那片土地上的人民，共产主义的幽灵守护着它的后代。瘟疫首先光临中国，发现此处没有多少血食可以献祭以后便气哼哼的转移开了，其形状活像资本不远万里四处吸血。  
按理说为此王耀应当身体舒适，心情平和。但他这几个月越发难受，授意媒体高唱凯歌，宣扬胜利，对敌人极尽嘲讽之能事，对他们的人民假惺惺的同情，飞快地转换旗帜，在一年之内出人意料的变成自由贸易的坚决拥护者，指望以此换来夜间安寝。心脏却死活不听使唤，它有力的跳动着，力量超过了他可以承受的范围，让人感觉从大脑到全身几乎要炸裂开来。  
那位蓝眼睛医生不失时机的出现了，我们工业社会的白色太阳提着医药箱来探望他的新学生，“您的命可金贵，我全指靠您。”他嘟嘟囔囔的听诊，“哎，您呐，心脏怎么老作怪啊，早告诉您，不下猛药是根治不了的。”王耀像以前一样含糊着推脱，“我怎么不想，只不过顾忌，”他不说话了，留白中的回响二十世纪宏大的工人运动。医生就像所有医生面对顽固的病人一样，露出极度不满的神色,“再不治就治不了了。反正，这不还有东南亚吗。”他拖长声音，意有所指。“您先把遗忘喝下去，做一个长长的梦，再搭配伪造，谎言，浮华，枪炮和民族主义，一切就会好起来。放心好了，不会有什么危险的。布拉金斯基遇见的麻烦是因为我的老对头索加利茨在他死前给他唱过国际歌，在他脑子里灌上阶级斗争，这才衰竭而死的。您是聪明人，早把这些没用的抛开了，不是吗？”他写了处方在桌子上。医生缭乱而柔软的字符对王耀而言化成坚硬如铁的命令，止咳糖浆一样的褐色药水许诺未来的美好。他把它一饮而尽，踏入漫长的梦境。

“怎么，背叛的官僚国家还想重温前三十年的旧梦吗？”  
他早已驱逐了曾经的老师，哪怕在梦里都抹去他的行迹。要不是知道这是遗忘的开始，他会立刻拔枪出来。索加利茨，马克思主义，正站在他呆板单调的办公室里；那句话是在评论墙上的标语：“不忘初心，牢记使命。”““  
“那什勒里永远是你们的新神。”  
那双明亮刺人的金色眼睛永远不曾蒙尘，他注意到曾经恐怖的伤疤也渐渐淡下去了，眼睛的主人只消看着他，他便明白对方要说什么，要质问什么，什么初心，什么使命？历史凄风苦雨的刮来一百年前的记忆，被反复言说的红船朽烂不堪，沉入已经变成旅游景点的嘉兴南湖，防暴警察荷枪实弹。什么初心，什么使命？Proletarier aller Lander ，Vereinigt euch！PROLETAIRES DE TOUS LES PAYS, UNISSEZ-VOUS !Working Men of All Countries, Unite! ПРОЛЕТАРИИ ВСЕХ СТРАН, СОЕДИНЯЙТЕСЬ! 全世界无产者，联合起来！  
不同语言的呼声响彻大地，革命家不舍昼夜，用火烧毁了腐烂的旧世界，火种正是语言。他一时被幻梦激动，遥想年少时代忍不住想高声疾呼，却喉咙干涩疼痛，发不出一个字来。办公室内狂风大作，窗户咯咯响动，文件四处飞舞，好像千万只白鸟，书架上整整齐齐的厚重全集被风卷走，风中有叽叽喳喳的讨论声，激昂雄壮的演讲声，不同语言，不同人的声音混在一起，这是属于革命年代的自由之声，现在离他而去；索加利茨的风衣和围巾都随风高高扬起，一步一步退出新统治阶级的宫殿，人民的东西归人民。

由李误——当年他还叫李兴，领着他第一次去见索加利茨，那是在漫长的对内对外战争结束之后的事情。卡尔·索加利茨那时候在他脑中留下的是一个极度理想化，接近于传说人物的形象，因为在好像无休无止的武装斗争时期，与他一同成长的小老师少年老成的给他讲的故事中，总是有这位老师的身影，他洞悉一切，明察秋毫，从家庭事务至宇宙规律似乎都能给出完美的回答。多年以后李误才发现，不只他和王耀，从伊利亚起至所有人都为这种救世主心态付出了惨痛的代价。但那时，在这令人安心的光明结局里，两个人安然入睡。  
他很快就会忘记的和索加利茨的第一次见面不是在机场里。当然，名义上他的老师和布拉金斯基是一起来到的，那个人态度亲切和蔼，中文流畅；布拉金斯基慷慨大方，以兄长般的慈爱承认了他，信誓旦旦的许诺了未来的支持。历史书记录了这光辉的一幕，海报使兄弟情定格在人民心中。但那是假的，王耀对此很清楚，看见眼前情景竟生出了对真相和真理的眷恋之情，我最后一次回忆这些往事，一切源流的开始。他伸出手试图挽留这转瞬即逝的记忆片段，但是心脏的剧痛阻止了他，医生的告诫犹言在耳：千万不要后悔，否则你会即刻死去，你的愚人城会被狂风卷走。他只好无力的任由历史脱离掌握。三个人的会见是秘密的，来者是一个疲惫的人，刚刚三十出头，眼睛锐利的像炽白炭火，毫无一点神的样子。中文不甚流畅，他们辅以法语、英语和日语拼拼凑凑来交流，那时这个真正的索加利茨早就成了苏联的通缉犯，他指着眼睛边上恐怖的伤痕告诉他们，这是被布拉金斯基弄的，他把他的眼睛挖出来了。  
“我现在活像罗马人，”索加利茨自嘲，“听不得王字。荣耀，光宗耀祖，”他意味深长的停顿了一下，“算了，你不是欧洲。我想，有一点民族自豪也是合适的。”

“华，你看，我们都长大了。我不再依赖毛，你也是。”  
李兴也来道别了，他的声音更加无奈，更加委婉，却不因此显示半分容忍。他坚持把老头子像列宁一样安放进水晶棺的那晚上李兴大发雷霆，狠狠的吵了一架。王耀倾倒了十多年来积蓄的所有委屈和不满，他带着一种恶毒的笑意问李兴，那时候他叫李红卫，你许诺我的繁荣在哪里？江湖骗子。他一向信任他，当李兴告诉他，你生病了，我们必须铤而走险的时候，王耀以革命战争时的无畏笑着回答老师，我感受的到中国人民，我们能战胜一切。大革命最初三年他时而高烧不起，时而精神百倍，实际上他那晚上并不想如此刻毒的伤害陪他长大的老师，因为李兴在他濒临崩溃，生命垂危之时的努力是人所共知的。某天晚上他听见老头子深重的叹息，“可怜了孩子。”听见李红卫无比苦涩的回答，“哪怕是必败之战，都要打到底，伊利亚撑的过布列斯特和约，我们也……”  
你拿我做实验，他说，你牺牲我。现在你获得国际声誉，而我蒙受损失。  
所有人都指责我，指责我，我兄长是骗子，所有人都忘记了他们是怎么样从殖民地走出来的，只知道看那光鲜亮丽的幸福。去看看你的大哥吧，李误说，让他告诉你最后的秘密，告诉你我们的命运。我对不起你，但我错在隐瞒，大革命将永远成为过去的你的荣耀而非耻辱。我没有办法对现在的你解释什么，因为你要求的好处是资本主义的，我给不了，我们要么完成飞跃，要么死于半途。死命留在旧世界的不过是延缓死亡。  
他一步一步顺着盘旋的记忆高塔向下走，上面是光鲜亮丽的代表大会文件，各色为他辩护的文章，一带一路，GDP飞速增长，经济奇迹。围绕在漂亮词句周围的是千万经济转型的代价——活生生的人。有他的人民，冻死在冬天，猝死在路上，死于慢性疾病，死于几十年如一日的贫穷，凋零的农村，解散的工厂，农民工踏上苦难行军，独木桥上被挤下去的无罪男女出卖肉体，有别人的人民，有韩国人满身火焰高呼尊重劳动法，有为了他的外交成就而痛苦不堪的日本青年——毛泽东和尼克松握手了，孩子，回家吧。同样有欧美人，他曾经的同志仿佛活在一百年前面对马蹄。他曾亲自接待支持的同样是第三世界国家的人民被侮辱贬低，殴打枪杀，这是他的公司在干的事情，低智商，低素质，黑鬼，他同样听见恶毒的狂笑，一时分不清是在中国，还是1933年的德国。高塔的底层，一间不见阳光，只接了惨白电灯的房间正是曾经辉煌一时的苏联在他梦中的最后居所，他已经许久不来探望，熟练的俄语早已生疏，决议文件和通信蛀虫泛黄，一碰就化成粉末。照片上伊利亚的脸被涂黑，就像他曾经对反对派做的那样。  
门是整个房间唯一的到保养的地方，为了防止巨人逃出去做了任何可能的加固。王耀推门而入，闻到一股厚重的灰尘味道。伊利亚早已不复过去的骄傲，红色眼睛光芒暗淡，天生的白发几乎变成银色，脸消瘦的惊人。  
“华，”伊利亚看见王耀来了，表情稍微生动了一点，他的声音倒还依然清澈如旧。  
“你不要这么叫我。”这个名字所能唤起的久远而温柔的记忆在折磨他。他大名王耀，其中隐含一层胜于欧洲，雄于地球的意思。没想到马克思主义一系的人天生对此敏感至极，初见便不受这种新派劲儿的诱惑，宁愿叫他华，哪怕被不懂的人嘲讽为刻板印象也不在乎。  
“我现在死去了。因此才能自由的思想。我在怀念那个时候，二十年代，有着无限可能性的时代。我叫你华，而你叫我苏维埃同志。“伊利亚伸手抚摸他的脸，就像他们最初见面一样，不同之处仅在于，这是一双满是皱褶的老人的手。二十年代，史无前例之国的代表热情的向他许诺平等，答应归还土地，这个老去的幽灵那个时候还是小孩子，虽然已经长得身材高大了，而他是一个拼死向现代挣扎的年轻的老人；那时红眼睛还像火一样纯净无暇，没有被鲜血灌满。  
“我知道你想问什么，不要着急，我会一个一个解答。死人有太过漫长的时间了。关于我们共同的老师，他的眼睛是我挖出来的，在我最为辉煌，最有国际声誉的时候；在我还是革命灯塔的时候。那是那什勒里让我干的。”  
他以一种极度温情和眷恋的语气说话，是眷恋什么？过去。曾经被国家安全保卫局隐蔽的罪恶死在阳光之下。1936年莫斯科，著名的36年宪法正是那时候通过的，书写宪法的人在两年以后被枪毙在监狱里。正是那部宪法里第一次把共产党封神，封为无产阶级的必然代表。全场鸦雀无声，齐刷刷举起党证通过，主席台上布拉金斯基露出了满意的笑容。这时候旁听席里他的老师站起来了，“这是背叛，”他声音清晰的指控，“你们如何证明自己代表无产阶级，靠用法律规定天生就代表无产阶级吗？”  
“我那时候心很痛，就像你刚刚一样。离革命不到二十年，我却对自己感到陌生了。简明教程那时候还没有写出来，我的记忆还没有彻底抹除。对于小时候老师带着我读书，陪着我胡闹还记忆犹新，我曾经的热情牺牲还激得起我的自豪。布哈林周末带着大家，我，老师，那时候来做客的女权主义，好像还有周边的几个国家，特别是乌克兰，我们一块儿去近郊抓鸟玩。我还记得这些。就在我发愣的当口那什勒里站了起来，他用比俄国人更俄国人的流利俄语大喊”托派走狗，你居然敢冒充我们伟大的导师。这个阴谋分子早就被清除出我们的队伍里，滚到你的法西斯德国怀里吧。”他救了我，也彻底毁了我。索加利茨被内务部带走了。为绝后患，我们挖掉了他的眼睛。而那什勒里装扮成他的样子。他后来奇怪的消失了，我们都以为他死掉了。”  
“那什勒里本名民族主义。他在我们这里入乡随俗的变成了可怖的专擅模仿的怪物，随你怎么叫他，苏联的马克思主义也好，特色社会主义也好。总之是以民族的代替阶级的。”  
有泪水落在那双苍老的手上，“我只应当回答你的问题。但是为什么，为什么我们不得不面对无可避免的命运，为什么历史的可能性敞开了却被我亲手关闭。为什么连你也落得赶走老师，禁绝历史的下场。为什么连我你都要抹去。”没有人回答不断回荡在室内的问题，除了他自己的回声。那什勒里能说好每一门语言，能像任何一个国家的人，哄骗所有国家他们是特殊的。  
或许是愤怒于布拉金斯基的突然的软弱，或许是对于质问的恐惧，王耀身上再次腾起论战时期的清晰明智，“为什么，你回答我。为什么你曾经严词拒绝过诱惑，为什么后来我们都走向深渊？”  
布拉金斯基陷入沉默当中。他仔细端详这个年轻人。你也变老了，他想，老的像两千岁的僵尸。就像我后来变成了八百岁的鬼魂。人们崇拜朝阳，而不是夕阳，不是吗？年轻的布尔什维克老去了，青春共和国也老去了。老人才把衰老和传统当作荣耀宣扬。他曾经热爱且憎恨过这个年轻的国家，就像人永远趋向光明，背叛的官僚国家也无意识的趋于真正的马克思主义。唯有你，唯有你挣扎过，批判过。唯有你和他们得出一样的结论。但是那已经是二战后了，铁铸的必然性封死了前路，我已经给每个人都挖好坟墓，配备棺材。  
“什么断送了，什么背叛了。我们满怀理想而生，似乎只是为了背叛而死，为什么，你问我为什么？但是，你自己早已经给出了回答，在你的批判里，在你的革命里，不需要问我。你写出了自己的《被背叛的革命》，还记得吗，法权。资产阶级法权。为什么我们能成功我们又失败，你的历史教科书里正确的提问和错误的解释：为什么没有共产党就没有新中国，党是没有神力的，你忘了吗，新民主主义革命，我们俄国人叫它不断革命论。”  
所有被压在坟墓里的死者都复活了，正试图爬出那禁锢他们的故纸堆重获自由，被埋葬的和被神化的跨过血海达成和解，语言相通。因为只有无产阶级才能在二十世纪的殖民地半殖民地领导革命，当年在国民大会一展风采，头一个沐浴在国王血河里的资本主义已经腐朽，变为以欺骗为生的庸医。弗朗西斯曾经解放殖民地，帝国主义时代却把阿尔及利亚人从直升机扔进大海。同样勇敢的老亚瑟，同样曾经自由的阿尔弗雷德。因为革命的无产阶级性质，托洛茨基说，完成资产阶级革命后将不会有停顿，直接过渡到无产阶级革命。这是革命的发展论，毛遥遥致敬，中间不会再插入一个资产阶级专政。这美好的前景使注定遭受百年孤独，在循环中毁灭的大地精神一振，但残酷的预言紧随而来：如果没有世界革命，没有发达国家的帮助，这脆弱的一国社会主义必然因为尖锐的国内矛盾会灭亡。亡于什么？不是白卫军反攻，不是国民党复辟，亡于内部瓦解，糖衣炮弹，通过权力占有剩余，党员和受委托者变成官僚，管理者变成压迫者。国家的双重性质呲牙裂嘴的微笑，塞壬诱人的歌声伴随始终。  
王耀捂住头蹲下去，记忆太过充盈，比最剧烈的心脏跳动更让人担心自己会内脏具裂，他那天以后决定永远不再信任李红卫，为此所做的第一件事就是抹去大革命的一切纷繁复杂的记忆，概之以浩劫。然后是有意识地目盲，是蓝眼睛医生一次一次到访……他再次抬起头来看见满脸泪水，身影渐渐淡去的布拉金斯基，1991年。他几乎是扑进伊利亚怀里，像孩子一样埋在他怀里哭。所有记忆，所有光荣，所有爱恨，所有彻悟都不再属于他，这个与他命运默默相连，爱恨同在的人也会离开，因为他毕竟是国家，而不是人。那微末的，对有人情味的苏|联的记忆在历史的长河微不足道。布拉金斯基如同他们最早见面，都还清清白白的时候那样拥抱他，安慰他。  
“所以安心睡去吧，我的小同志。你终于可以杀死我，并且把我做成令人恶心的腊肉了。自此以后你将不再被记忆所困扰，梦里再也没有令人辗转反侧的过去和理想。所以回去吧，回到遗忘之海，像所有反动政府一样用军警和特务，水枪和坦克，审查与子弹去对付反抗者，去等待你和我一样必然灭亡的命运吧。在狂风来临之前，你还能活很久。”

他醒来了。只记得有一个漫长而飘零的梦境。奇怪的很，一向困扰他的剧烈鼓动着的心脏居然头一次平缓的抽动。按照那位并不可靠的蓝眼医生的说法，这是遗忘治愈了过于敏感的免疫系统，按照现代医学的流行观念，免疫能力太强是有害的。不仅如此，本着为病人着想的原则，医生还组织人把早已下葬却奇怪的没有腐烂的无神论者伊利亚·弗拉基米罗维奇·布拉金斯基从坟墓里挖了出来，经过一系列合乎礼仪而体面的东正教仪式以后放进了水晶棺里，陈列在中华民族伟大复兴纪念堂中。


End file.
